Broken Star
by DoTheBartMan
Summary: A New Guild has formed somewhere in the Mountains, the name of that Guild is Broken Star Guild. The Guild Master is Drake Carter a Man who recently became a member of the Ten Wizard Saints who is forming the Guild full of Unique individual's as they prepare for an epic adventure Accepting OC's Via Pm (SYOC)
1. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS, I OWN THIS STORY AND THE MAIN CHARACTER, ALL OTHERS BELONG TO THOS WHO SUBMITTED THEM**

* * *

**I am changing the personalities of some OC's slightly, since most...all of the characters i have are too similar i will try to make certain Characters match their Magic power. Also since a good few Females are like 5 ft tall i may add a few inches onto them(I mean i know Girls tend to be tiny but come on lol ;P)**

**I've also decided to change My OC from Poison Dragon Slayer to Shadow Dragon Slayer**

* * *

******The list below are the OC's I have accepted to far, i have decided to edit the Rank's slightly so if your character is a lower rank then there is a reason.**

**Hozanna Vespirea| Female A Class Holder Wizard |Submitted by ****Hilinarema**

**Anna Collins| Female B Class Holder Wizard |Submitted by BronzeQuill**

**Sora Delaire| Female A Class Caster Wizard |Submitted by Sin's Pastime**

**Karin Nue| Female S Class Candidate Caster Wizard |Submitted by Reitzel-chan7**

**Delia Roth| Female S-Class Death Angel's Chosen Wizard |Submitted by Hero of the Dark**

**Breeze Aither| Female A Class Caster Wizard |Submitted by Breeze the ninja of air**

**Ash| Male God Slayer (Blood) Wizard |Submitted by LightandDarkHeart**

**Richard Pierce| Male A Class Caster Wizard |Submitted by Joshua1277**

**Ryu Hyabusa| Male S Class Candidate Wizard |Submitted by** **Ghost132**

* * *

**I'll be accepting 2 more males, i could use some Bad Guy/Girl OC's if you are interested**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Day in the Guild**

* * *

Since founding the Broken Star Guild 4 years it has flourished to the tops of the Legal Guilds along with the Likes of Blue Pegasus, Lamina Scale and Fairy Tail. Drake gathered the best independent Wizards he could find and set a test for them is simple, make it to the Guild with no Magic and you are in. Many tried but only a few succeeded.

One of the Wizards who succeeded was a young woman named Anna Collins, she has long, neat brown hair which is tied in a bun she is a small petite female that wears a double-breasted military style jacket, over a long sleeved, white, button down shirt. She wears a ribbon tie too. For a bottom, she wears a long white skirt that goes up to her ankles. Her shoes are double laced boots. She has calluses on her hands which are the result of writing a lot. She is sitting at a table reading the latest book from her favourite author with a cup of coffee and a bowl of Bonbons.

Beside her is Karin Nue, Karin could almost be mistaken for a boy at first glance, her hair is Short and spiky green, she is tanned with Onyx eyes. She is over 6 ft tall and has a muscular build which makes people see her as a guy, she also has red war paint across the bridge of her nose and cheeks. She wears a white top and a pair of brown trousers. On her feet she has a pair of black boots with steel toes. On her hands she has a pair of black leather gloves and she wears a black leather belt with some pouches around her waist. She is currently reading a magazine filled with stuffed animals and other cute accessories.

"Are you starting something?" asks a man with Green eyes and medium length blonde spiky hair. Has a slight muscular build, and looks Caucasian. He is average height with a slight muscular build, he wears black sneakers, and white normal jeans. Wears a black shirt with a white long sleeved shirt under it, however the shirts have been discarded to the floor allowing you to see his yellow Guild mark on his right shoulder, this man is Richard Pierce.

Standing across from him stood a tall and very curvy girl, with Asian looking skin. Her eyes are extremely dark to the point where they look black and are very large. Her hair is dark purple with black highlights and falls just below her shoulders. One half of said hair covers the left side of her face. She is a contender for the hottest female in the Guild. She wears a black bikini top with the guild's mark in red on the right piece and a very short, tight skirt that barely reaches her mid thigh. She wears high heeled black boots that reach her knees, her Guild Mark is red and located on her collar, Her name is Delia Roth. "Sure if it means you'll keep stripping" she winks flirtatiously as she stretches preparing to have a Brawl with the Blonde.

In Broken Star, fights will often break out similar to Fairy Tail, however in these fights magic is forbidden and it ends when someone is pinned. Currently Richard is the highest capped fighter because of his love for brawls or Conflict in general. Despite her appearance Delia is an S class wizard and is also the strongest member of the Guild, as Richard charges Delia side steps leaving her foot to have him trip over but he jumps over it.

"That was your plan? To trip me" Richard smirks and Delia pouts "You will have to try a lot! Harder" he smirks.

"You make it sound like you don't want me on top of you" she says in a seductive walk, normally Richard would ignore but that sway in her hips was mesmerizing and her playful tone only sweetened her actions "Is it because there are too many...eyes" she licks her lips "Richhhh!" she stretches out the 'h' puckering her lips and Richard blushes.

"_Don't fall for it Richie it's an act" _he thinks to himself _"I will fight her with my eyes closed" _he smirks closing his eyes however with a straight shot to the bridge of the nose Richard can only see stars as Delia sits on his stomach playfully patting his cheek with the back of her hand.

"Never fight with your eyes closed" she says as Drake appears and Raises her hand "Boss?" she looks at him surprised.

"Nice punch" he says "Follow me" he says and she does so "Delia I was wondering if you heard about the village that was destroyed a few nights ago?" he asks and Delia shrugs.

"No more than any other Wizard" she states "apparently nobody was hurt but none of the villagers will give information about the attackers which is strange" she adds.

"Exactly" Drake says "What did those Villagers see that has them unwilling to assist the Council?" he asks and her eyes widen catching on "You should take Richard and Anna and head there" he orders and she nods "I think those villagers are hostages" he states "So help them" he finishes and she nods.

"Sorry Rich you will have to fix your nose on the way" Delia smirks as he puts his tops on "Anna you are up to" she adds and the petite female stands up.

"I'm not usually the type for this mission but i guess since it's the masters order i will oblige" Anna says dusting her dress.

"Fine but when we get back i want a rematch" Richard declares and Delia grins as the 3 head out of the building.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

In the ruins of a once peaceful town sits two men dressed in Robes while their faces are covered with masks that have the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart Crest on the masks, they are rummaging through all the stuff gathered from the wreckage.

"Man look at this junk!" one says tossing a family portrait to the side like trash "Why did we even come here?" he asks his friend who shrugs.

"Do i look like someone who is told all the details of our mission?" the other asks.

"I...uh what do you look like?" the first says and the other faints dramatically.

"Why are you two just sitting there?" the two suddenly jump up recognizing the voice, the new man wore a black long leather coat that had only one sleeve, it was tight hugging his body showing him to be a slim but toned person his face was covered by the same mask as the other two but he also had a Grey Fluffy Hood that prevented his hair from being seen, he had Slim fit Black Jeans and Black boots. A chain was attached to the sleeveless side of his coat. "Master gave you orders to keep the townspeople inline" he says crossing his arms "..." he approaches then and they scurry off before they get killed, he feels himself kick something and he looks down to see the discarded portrait so he bends down and picks it up. The portrait of a small family, a Mother and a Father and a 7 year old boy and a young girl about 4 or 5 years old. He runs his fingers along the painting _"I wonder where they are?" _I he wonders looking around.

"There you are!" he turns to see a pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes. Her name is Ultear Milkovich, she has a rather voluptuous figure, and she wears sleeveless and skin-tight, being divided into 3 sections; the main body of the suit and the legs of the suit from the thigh down are both white with black patterning, with the space between them being a deep brown. The entire suit is trimmed with gold patterns, and Ultear sports a matching white headband. On her arms, Ultear wears long black sleeves, with the section from her elbow down bearing chunky, gray wrist-guards. "I wondered where you wandered off to" she smiles.

"Sorry, i heard people taking so i came to see who it was" the hooded man says turning to face her "This painting..." he shows her.

"What about it?" she asks curiously

"Do you think i should return it?" he asks innocently despite the fact he was able to make those men run away in fear his voice seemed gentle and unsure.

"If you want to" Ultear says softly "I'll help you find them okay?" she asks and he nods and she leads him to where the town's people were being held.

Outside the village 3 wizards watched the two leave, "Interesting fellow" A man with a Baritone voice. He has black hair that passes his ear's by an inch, dark brown almost black eyes. Olive coloured skin, compact muscles, and a roman pug nose. He has straight white teeth but his right K-9 is slightly longer then his left. Has black stubble beard. He is wearing a black shirt with a Single Neon blue flame where his heart is. Black leather trouser's with a Rose red sash around his waist and on it in white letters "Love you my little boy- Maria" knee high silver leather boots. Black Leather shoulder pad with a silver cape covering his entire left arm all the way to mid calf. he puts up a Silver hood that covers half of his face and adjusts the black leather gauntlets. "That Guild is Grimoire Heart" he adds more seriously...this man is Ryu Hyabusa of Broken star.

"This is bad" a girl with Dark blue hair that reaches mid back with side bangs covering most of her left eye, she has deep purple eyes. She is petite and small compared to Ryu, she has fair skin, but shows some signs of battling hard fights. She is Breeze Aither and is to a proud Member of Broken Star.

The final Wizard is a Girl too with long white hair that is kept up in a high pony tail with her bangs framing her face. She has sharp blue eyes. She's a bit on the pale side and has a lithe frame. She stands at above Breeze slightly. She's got snake bite piercings and a feather tattoo on the right side of her back, the barbs on the feather are turning into birds flying off. The tattoo is covered when she put on a white and blue sleeveless coat that has a hood, with the tails splayed back. Underneath the coat she has a plain blue short sleeved shirt. She has white sleeve-arm cloth things that stop at around her elbows and are accented with blue. She has white slacks along with matching converse like sneakers. Her sneakers have wings on the side, her name is Sora Delaire. "What should we do?" she asks and Ryu scratches his chin.

"Master said he would send another team but it looks as though the bulk of their force has moved on" Ryu says "But what is weird is the Council army isn't paying any mind to them" he says confused "Perhaps magic is involved" he assumes since it's the likeliest of conclusions.

"So all we have to do is remove whatever is using the spell and they will be exposed" Breeze says "And with so few of them it should be easy to take them down" she adds.

"Do not take this foe lightly Bree" Ryu says in a serious way "Their Guild is one of the 3 leading Guilds of the underworld" he explains

"But we are Broken Star" Sora says "And when we put our mind to it nothing can stop us!" she declares loudly before her mouth blushing after almost giving them away.

"Sora is right Ryu" Breeze says and sighing in defeat Ryu nods and the three make their way into the city without realizing they vanished in the eyes of the Rune Knights.

Once inside they quickly knock out the stray Grimoire Heart members, luckily these guys were small fry but they knew the two from before where the challenge.

"Over there" Sora whispers as she spots the Hooded figure from before standing alone is defence wide open "He's mine!" she says bursting from cover.

"Sora!" Ryu tries to stop her but fails and has no choice but to put faith in his Guild mate.

"Hyoujin Kazes!" Sora yells sending a wave of wind at high speed which imitates a blade but the hooded man jumps in the air doing a flip landing behind her.

"Who are you?" he asks calmly and she growls at his effortless dodge.

"I am Sora Delaire of the Broken Star Guild" she says "I am here to defeat you and your dark Guild" she declares.

"I see...what about the two hiding over there?" he asks pointing to Ryu and Breeze "Shouldn't they help you?" he asks.

"3 against 1 is unfair" Sora declines "Besides i can handle you by myself!" she declares charging a stronger "Suzume Kaze!" she fires many Wind blades at the Grimoire Heart member who side steps from the left and right as well as ducking and Jumping to avoid them all. _"He dodged them all and made it look effortless"_ Sora thinks feeling discouraged.

"Is it my turn to attack?" he asks and Sora immediately raises her arms in defence as a red Magic Circle appears around the Grimoire Guild members feet but soon vanishes confusing Sora.

"Ha what a waste" Sora smirks charging at her opponent only to feel her feet sink into the floor "What the" he eyes widen as a fog flows from the Grimoire member and begins to suffocate her until she loses conciseness.

"Sora!" Ryu and Breeze run out "He uses illusion magic keep your guard up!" Ryu says and Breeze nods.

"It's far too late for that" the masked man says as the two like Sora sink into the ground "My Magic is unique" he explains "I set up a barrier around the village and anyone who enters immediately falls under its control" they can feel a smirk on the man's face.

"So you where leading her on!" Ryu struggles to free himself "I'll end this spell now!" he declares as Breeze loses consciousness from the pain "Storm Cycle!" he shouts trapping the Grimoire man in a Nimbus cloud "The wind in there will throw you around like a Rag doll" he smirks "And don't forget the lightning hitting you constantly" he explains "We will make you pay for what you did here!" he declares.

"I see" Ryu's eyes widen as the Masked man appears behind him "Impressive power" he compliments "But in the end you are no match for me" the calm tone is the last thing Ryu hears before being engulfed by the Earth.

* * *

**Two days later**

* * *

After making their way to the town before their destination Anna, Richard and Delia stop at a bar for the night, "Delia... Are you sure we should stop?" Anna asks. Despite the fact she is the frailest member when it comes to travelling but even she thought they should at least be at the town by now.

"Relax sugar" Delia yawns bored "The village and baddies aren't going anywhere" she smirks as her tone suggests she is speaking to a child, which Anna picks up on right away, Delia and Richard order a beer while Anna orders Coffee with 7 table spoons of sugar which could make your teeth rot just looking at it.

"The real reason we are here is to gather information Anna" Rich says gaining the Brown haired girls attention "A Dark Guild is responsible for the destruction so it's better to soak up all the information we can" he explains and Anna nods.

"And there is no better place for gathering information than a pub" Delia says in a carefree way downing her pint "Ah!" she sighs happily ordering another.

"Did you hear?" a patron says to his friend "the Town over was being investigated by that Guild hidden in the mountains" he says getting the 3 wizards attention.

"Yeah i heard...Broken Star" he nods "Those wizard vanished from the village and the commander of the Rune Knights has been trying to contact the Guild master to inform them" the other says. The 3 Wizards have shocked expressions on their faces as the head for the town as fast as possible. In the Tavern the Patrons smirks as they wipe their hands showing the Grimoire Heart Crest.

"I hope the others are alright" Richard says as he and Anna attempt to keep up with Delia who has stormed ahead in a fit of rage.

"They will pay" her voice filled with venom, she didn't want to travel at night since the darkness would give the Dark Guild the advantage, plus she wanted to scope out the village itself before entering But the others in danger that all changed _"Mess with MY friends and I'll cut you to pieces!"_ she growls increase the closer she gets tuning out the white noise that was her team telling her to slow down but their pleas fell on deaf ears as she soon reached the town alone. She stops at the entrance "I see your trick she says grabbing on the Barrier and pulling it down, her eyes widen with rage upon seeing, Breeze, Ryu and Sora strung up like trophies each branded with the Grimoire Heart crest "You...bastards!" she yells emitting a strong Magic outburst.

"Strong" her enraged eyes lock onto the source of the new voice "You did this!" she accuses.

"While i did beat them in battle it was my comrades who defiled them like this" the Masked man say's "I am sorry" he bows apologetically which only further infuriates Delia.

"Shove it!" she says as a Scythe of pure magic forms in her hand "I will kill you" she says charging at the man who dodges her attack.

"_Despite her attempt being wild and swung with anger ...it was well placed"_ the masked man says he then hears a bubbling sound and sees the hole where the Blade of the Scythe hit in the wall has rotted away. "I see you are Delia Roth" he says and she momentarily halts moving.

"You know me?" she asks and he nods.

"I do. Grim Reaper" he states "The strongest Wizard in Broken Star" he says taking down his hood "It seems only fair that i introduce myself" his voice changes slightly without the muffling of the mask, Delia's eyes widen slightly at his appearance. He has black spiked medium length Mohawk hair, Green eyes he removes his coat showing his tanned skin, and slim but toned figure. He has pin with black line Tattooed under each eye that go down past the cheek. "I am Grimoire Heart Commander 4" he says as his eyes lock onto Delia's...

"I...am Nexus"

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Well here is the first chapter hope you liked it**

**Leave plenty of reviews. Also can someone tell me what that thing is that appears when they use magic?**

* * *

**Till next time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


	2. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS, I OWN THIS STORY AND THE MAIN CHARACTER, ALL OTHERS BELONG TO THOS WHO SUBMITTED THEM**

* * *

**OC's**

**Hozanna Vespirea| Female A Class Holder Wizard |Submitted by ****Hilinarema**

**Anna Collins| Female B Class Holder Wizard |Submitted by BronzeQuill**

**Sora Delaire| Female A Class Caster Wizard |Submitted by Sin's Pastime**

**Karin Nue| Female S Class Candidate Caster Wizard |Submitted by Reitzel-chan7**

**Delia Roth| Female S-Class Death Angel's Chosen Wizard |Submitted by Hero of the Dark**

**Breeze Aither| Female A Class Caster Wizard |Submitted by Breeze the ninja of air**

**Ash| Male God Slayer (Blood) Wizard |Submitted by LightandDarkHeart**

**Richard Pierce| Male A Class Caster Wizard |Submitted by Joshua1277**

**Ryu Hyabusa| Male S Class Candidate Wizard |Submitted by** **Ghost132**

* * *

**Here are the new excepted OCs**

**Takane Westmoreland| Male Commander 7 of Grimoire Heart |Submitted my psychochickie**

**Himitsu Kuroai| Male Commander 5 of Grimoire Heart | Submitted by Ezleurnoe**

**Carrie Kerring| Female A Class Holder Wizard |Submitted by psychochickie**

**Keep sending OC's though most will be Minor characters unless i like them a lot**

* * *

**I am still in need of 1 more Male for Broken Star so if you have one feel free to PM me, also wouldn't mind a bad girl for Grimoire Heart ;D**

**Sorry for any Grammar mistakes**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Beware the Dragon Slayer**

* * *

I do. Grim Reaper" he states "The strongest Wizard in Broken Star" he says taking down his hood "It seems only fair that i introduce myself" his voice changes slightly without the muffling of the mask, Delia's eyes widen slightly at his appearance. He has black spiked medium length Mohawk hair, Green eyes he removes his coat showing his tanned skin, and slim but toned figure. He has pin with black line Tattooed under each eye that go down past the cheek. "I am Grimoire Heart Commander 4" he says as his eyes lock onto Delia's...

"I...am Nexus" he says "Pleased to meet you" he adds wiping his forehead feeling the cool night wind brush against his face.

"Nexus...where have i heard that name before" Delia wonders "What. You think your pretty face will stop me pounding on you?" she asks.

"What does 'Pounding on' mean?" Nexus asks and Delia faints dramatically at his stupidity.

"How did someone like you beat a wizard from Broken Star!" she charges at him slashing at him with her giant Scythe which nicks his sleeve when he dodges causing it to rot away "Hmm I'll have you naked before i beat you" she smirks "That should make us even for how my friends where treated" she says.

"Have me naked...are you a pervert?" he asks and she gasps blushing, this is the first time she has been called something lewd.

"S-Shut up!" she says "It was a joke!" she attacks again and he jumps in the air and a Magic circle forms at his elbow.

"Dark Punch!" Nexus yells and a shadow of a fist flies at Delia who dodges but is shocked to see the creator caused by his attacks.

"_It's so hard to read this guy's moves" _she thinks_ "He's only counter attacked so far" _ she thinks then smirks "How about a test of speed?" she challenges and he nods. She began glowing a dark purple as a Magic circle appears at her feet "Death Angel's Speed!" she shouts and suddenly vanishes punching Nexus square in the center of his body sending him flying back into a pillar. "Look at you!" she mocks "Getting blown around like a leaf in a Hurricane!" she laughs loudly.

"...Shadow...Drive" Nexus's voice comes from the Dust and Delia's eyes widen

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

In the Broken Star Guild Drake feels a cold shiver go up his spine feeling a strong magical presence "...so it is you" he says sadly "I always wondered when you'd turn up again" he adds a little girl with Blond hair that reached her shoulders, she is wearing a pink nightgown with a star pattern

"Daddy?" she calls out rubbing her eyes yawning "pick me up" she says cutely and Drake smiles following her order.

"Debra why are you still awake?" he asks as she yawns in his arms.

"Because i felt a powerful magic" she says non-Chalantly cuddling into his shoulder, his eyes widen surprised her keen sensing is so strong "Can you read me a story?" she asks and he smiles.

"Of course i can" he says turning around "Hozanna, you have the hall" he says

"Will do Master" Hozanna says, Hozanna Vespirea has beautiful brown hair, the colour of milk chocolate, that falls about four inches passed her waist. Her hair is parted on the right and her bangs frame her face; she ties her hair loosely with a red ribbon to make a messy bun so it stays out of the way with a jewelled pin in it for an accessory. Her eyes are a warm golden brown colour and she usually has either copper or dark blue eye shadow to make them pop a bit and her eyelashes are long. She has slightly raised cheek bones and thin lips. Over all her skin is naturally pale but she tans well. Dressed in a strapless sundress that ends at her mid thigh; the sundress is rusty red with a brighter orange and gold 'blooming flower' design. She wears a metal flower pendant necklace; there is a larger bronze flower at the center with smaller bronze and iron flower on either side. She wears white leggings and dark brown boots. She works as the Head Waitress of Broken Star but does go on missions from time to time.

"Hozanna can i get a beer?" A skinny young man of average height with pale skin, his hair is blond and is wild and unkempt, hang down his back in a loose ponytail with wild, messy bangs partially covering his ash gray eyes. He has slight bags underneath his eyes from not getting enough sleep, his left ear is pierced with a silver stud and he has a bandage on his neck covering an X Roman numeral brand. He always wears a silver chain with a red bead around his left wrist. His name is Ash, or maybe his alias.

"Sure but just one since i know you can't hold your liquor" Hozanna says placing the mug in front of him "So do you know what has the master on edge?" she asks, having been out getting supplies she missed the Delia, Anna and Richard leaving and is unaware of the situation.

"Yeah apparently a small town was attacked so Master send Delia, Anna and Rich to meet up with Sora, Ryu and Breeze" he explains "Though that was two days ago and there hasn't been a word from any of them" he finishes sipping on the beer.

"So Master is worried" she looks at the closed door where Drake is reading to his Daughter. "I'm sure they are fine though i mean the 6 of them are among our strongest members" she says in an attempt to make light of the situation.

"True" Ash says "Well i am heading off to" he says downing his beer "I have my own mission to worry about" he says walking off and Hozanna smiles at him.

"_He has opened so much since he first arrived"_ she thinks as Karin sits down "What would you like?" she asks the larger lady.

"Um just a soda" she says and Hozanna smiles, despite her appearance Karin isn't much of a drinker preferring fizzy drinks over alcohol.

Placing the bottle in front of the big girl "Are you worried about Anna?" she asks and Karin nods, despite being polar opposites the two get along very well.

"It's not the type of mission she would take but a personal request from Master Drake how could she refuse" Karin says "I should have gone to" she adds.

"You should relax" Hozanna says "I mean Delia is with them so i am sure they're fine" she says and Karin nods.

"Anna is no slouch either and Richard is strong to so i feel bad for the person they are facing" Karin says and the two chuckle as their conversation is more a mask to hide their uncertainties.

* * *

**Just outside of town**

* * *

Richard and Anna finally reach the town with no sign of Delia any ware "This is odd normally she'd be straddling some guy she just beat up surrounding by rubble she caused" he explains having gone on several quests with Delia.

"There is plenty of rubble around" Anna comments "But no Delia" she adds, "Over there" she points to a downed Rune Knight. The two run to his side and Richard lifts him to a sitting position leaning against a wall. The Knight coughs

"What happened here?" Richard asks and the Knight looks at him with fear filled eyes.

"So powerful" he says "We couldn't defend ourselves" he adds "Demon" was the last word from his mouth before succumbing to his wounds.

"Wow i never heard Delia get called a demon before" Anna says "at least outside side the bed room" she smirks and Richard sighs.

"She can't hear you" he states and she pouts "Besides its not her who he is talking about" he adds more seriously standing up "Delia would never attack a Rune Knight" he explains "But who would instil this kind of fear?" he wonders to himself.

"Up there!" Anna says loudly snapping out of his thoughts, looking at where she is pointing his eyes widen seeing Ryu, Sora and Breeze sprawled out like trophies.

"W-Whoever did this!" he growls but Anna places her hand on his cheek causing him to calm down.

"Let's get them down first" she says and Richard nods. Climbing up the pillar they cut the binds, once they have them down Ryu is the first of them to regain consciousness "Ryu" Richard says "What happened?" he asks.

"Grimoire Heart" Ryu says as Anna tends to the others "They are behind this" he explains "One of them cast a Barrier around the town and easily defeated us" he adds ashamed.

"One Wizard beat all 3 of you" Richard says and Ryu nods and tries to stand up his arms incredibly stiff and sore after being strung out like he was.

"I'll beat him this time" Ryu declares but Richard easily pushes him down "What are you doing!" Ryu yells and Rich just glares at him.

"If i could so easily plant you on your ass then this guy who beat you before would mop the floor with you" Rich says "Besides Delia is here and more than likely fighting this guy" he adds when suddenly a heavily bleeding Delia lands right in front of them startling them all.

"You're so strong" she says not even realizing the others where around since she is so focused on her opponent. Nexus appears on the pillar where the 3 had been strung up on, his coat was long gone and he has a cut from the left side of his chest to the right side of his abdomen.

"Thank you" he says "You are strong as well" he adds and she grins preparing to class until she realizes the others are around her.

"You guys need to get out of here" she says "He's a Dragon Slayer" she adds and their eyes widen "And a strong one at that" she finishes.

"Then the two of us should fight" Richard says going to her side "Or you should step down before you die" he adds.

"You are no match for him" Delia says "Go on go...I'll hold him off while you guys get away" she says and Rich knows that she plans to sacrifice herself.

"...Anna" Richard says reluctantly and the brunette nods pulling out her Magic pen

"Giant Gurney" she writes and a huge Gurney appears and Richard places the wounded on it with Ryu sitting up looking at the Panting Delia.

"_Was I ever a match for him?"_ he asks himself growling as Richard pushes the Gurney away with Anna following closely.

"With them gone i can come at you with full force" she says glowing a dark purple "Wings of Death!" she says as Black wings sprout from her back. _"I'll attack him from all angles" _she says even though her vision is blurring from blood loss.

"Shadow Dragon's Roar!" the Black stream of shadows is fired from Nexus's mouth and Delia barely dodges it jumping into the air.

"I'm going to cut you in half!" Delia says glowing once again "End of Days!" she yells and her Scythe grows three times bigger "It's over!" she slashes at him only to have her weapon caught in the shadow of a massive hand coming from the ground.

"Shadow manipulation" Nexus begins "Titan form!" he says and a huge shadow imitation of him comes from the ground engulfing him "This is one of my strongest techniques" he says as the Shadow creature roars throwing Delia to the ground.

"_Why didn't it rot when it touched my Scythe?_" she thinks unsure "Unless!" her eyes widen.

"This Creature isn't a solid form" he says "I figure you can't rot liquid and gas, such as water and Fire" he explains "the Shadow is a combination of the two" he finishes.

"_That's it...i can't win!" _She thinks close to passing out almost out of magic

"Shadow Dragon..." his eyes widen as his Titan disappears _"No magic..."_ he smiles "looks like this is a draw" he says and her eyes widen. Before she can retort however she collapses from pain and blood loss, expecting to hit the ground she is surprised to find herself in the arms of her opponent who gently cradles her down.

"W-what the hell...let me go!" she whispers struggling to move as he stands up and begins to walk away. She soon passes out unable to stay conscious any longer, expecting death she is surprised to awaken in the arms of Drake who is carrying her bridal style. Her wounds are bandaged "What happened?" she asks and Drake looks down at her.

"Richard managed to get in contact with me using our communication hub and told me what had happened" Drake explains "Since i put you in danger i felt i should come and personally deal with the man responsible for hurting my precious Children" he explains and she blushes slightly at being referred to as a child, Drake took after Makarov for thinking of his Guild members as his children. "But when I arrived this evil man had just finished tending to your wounds" he finishes "I was going to capture him but his Guild arrived and i wasn't going to fight them all while you still needed help" he states.

"Nexus...bandaged me up?" she asks and he nods "But why?" she asks curiously as the mystery of Nexus deepened.

"He said he hates killing people" Drake explains "Don't worry we can go over what happened when we get home ok" he says and she nods closing her eyes falling asleep in her 'father's arms'

* * *

**Meanwhile on a flying ship**

* * *

A half naked Nexus sleeps using Ultears lap like a pillow "It's hard to believe he struggled with a common Wizard" she says running her fingers through his hair.

"he fought against 4 powerful wizards and beat them all by himself" a male says "I say he's earned the right to use your lap like a pillow while being showered with love" he says "Though next time it will be me getting the Lap treatment" he winks, the man is average height. He has messy, platinum-blonde hair, sharp green eyes. Under his left eye is the Grimoire Crest in black ink, he has a slightly pale complexion and has a slender stature. His index, middle and ring fingers on both each wear a metallic black ring. He wears a yellow dress shirt topped with a black blazer. To pair with these are black pants and black dress shoes

"It is a hundred years too early for something like that to ever happen, Himitsu Kuroai" Ultear says smiling down at the sleeping Nexus.

"So mean Ultear" Himitsu pouts as another walks into the room "Oh Takane, I'm surprised to see you out of your quarters" he says genuinely surprised.

Takane Westmoreland is a lightly tanned skin and naturally straight light brown hair that fall to the back of his neck. His bangs are even across his face and spiky at the ends, they barely cover his eyebrows. The colour of his narrow eyes that always seem to hold a look of boredom and indifference are a dark green. His body type is tall and a slender muscular build. He is dressed similarly to Nexus but his coat has no hood and has both sleeves. "I heard Nexus got wounded" he says though he still seems uninterested.

"Yeah it's a graze that will leave a nice scar" Himitsu says "And Ultear is babying him because of it" he adds and Ultear glares.

"I won't see him for a while since i will be back at the Council for the rest of the mission" she says "so i want to make him feel loved before i go" she ads and the two men sigh at her actions. She may have found him as a boy and acted like a mother but come on.

* * *

**Two days later**

* * *

Delia, Ryu, Sora and Breeze where resting in the infirmary. Breeze and Sora could leave when they wanted to but Ryu and Delia where bed ridden for the next week, Debra had been reading Pony's grand adventure to them. While Ryu was fine with Debra playing Nurse Delia was contemplating jumping out the window, however knowing her luck she'd end up back in the infirmary with worse injuries and having to listen to the story anyway.

They had all given their story about Nexus, each explaining his Illusion, Shadow Manipulation and Dragon Slayer Magic "It's hard to believe he bested you all" Drake says stunned.

"Hey!" Delia says "Our fight ended in a draw!" she protests as Debra sits on her stomach "Get off Debra" she tries to move the girl but despite Debra being tiny and thanks to Delia's condition she is soon at the mercy of the tiny girls 'tickle magic' which leaves her breathless when Debra finally shows a shred of mercy.

"Debra! Give Delia a break she is still drained from her fight" Drake says and Debra nods.

"Sorry daddy" she smiles cutely and Delia pats the girl on the head "Get better" Debra says and Delia nods, once Debra is gone with Sora and Breeze Drake sits beside Delia to finally get some alone time with Delia while Ryu was sleeping.

"So, explain in detail what went down" Drake says and Delia looks up to the ceiling.

"He is something else" She says after a few moments of silence "Impossible to read" she adds, "So calm and collect in the midst of battle yet...i don't know innocent of life" she says "But his strength is undeniable" she finishes "Dragon slayer" she states.

"So he beats...Uh draws with you" he corrects himself after receiving a glare from the injured girl "Closes your wounds and leaves" he says utterly confused, while Drake did see him go it seemed Nexus had no intention of killing her "I think we should capture this guy" he says and Delia nods.

"Yeah, i need to tell him i love him" she jokes but coughs soon after "He was cute" she smirks sounding a bit like her old self.

"You should get some rest" Drake says softly standing up "Just call if you need something" he adds going for the exit.

"Ok just don't send Nurse Debra in with one of her stories" Delia says and Drake nods though he just might now on spite, once he is gone images of Delia's past return thinking about the name Nexus. Her younger days as a cult princess and her time as a maid, even as a drifter...the name Nexus kept appearing.

"_Nexus...who are you...to me" _

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Chapter 3 done and dusted, in the next chapters i will try to focus more on the other OC's **

**I am contemplating using Lemons in this story(I'm not very good at them but hey might as well) if you are interested in pairing your OC up let me know, i won't be pairing them all just two together and Nexus is taken.**

**Till next time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


	3. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS, I OWN THIS STORY AND THE MAIN CHARACTER, ALL OTHERS BELONG TO THOS WHO SUBMITTED THEM**

* * *

**OC's**

**Hozanna Vespirea| Female A Class Holder Wizard |Submitted by ****Hilinarema**

**Anna Collins| Female B Class Holder Wizard |Submitted by BronzeQuill**

**Sora Delaire| Female A Class Caster Wizard |Submitted by Sin's Pastime**

**Karin Nue| Female S Class Candidate Caster Wizard |Submitted by Reitzel-chan7**

**Delia Roth| Female S Class Death Angel's Chosen Wizard |Submitted by Hero of the Dark**

**Breeze Aither| Female A Class Caster Wizard |Submitted by Breeze the ninja of air**

**Ash| Male God Slayer (Blood) Wizard |Submitted by LightandDarkHeart**

**Richard Pierce| Male A Class Caster Wizard |Submitted by Joshua1277**

**Ryu Hyabusa| Male S Class Candidate Wizard |Submitted by** **Ghost132**

**Takane Westmoreland| Male Commander 7 of Grimoire Heart |Submitted my psychochickie**

**Himitsu Kuroai| Male Commander 5 of Grimoire Heart | Submitted by Ezleurnoe**

**Carrie Kerring| Female A Class Holder Wizard |Submitted by psychochickie**

**New OC**

**Franz Yamir| Male S Class Caster Wizard |Submitted by reven228**

* * *

**I have a big surprise for people when it comes to my OC, if you thought he was powerful before just wait :D **

**Also i decided Next chapter will go further in-depth with the other OC's since i will finish the introduction arc now. this Chapter is focused on Delia finding her connection to Nexus.**

* * *

**Make sure to keep reviewing**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Capturing the Dragon Slayer**

* * *

"You should get some rest" Drake says softly standing up "Just call if you need something" he adds going for the exit.

"Ok just don't send Nurse Debra in with one of her stories" Delia says and Drake nods though he just might now on spite, once he is gone images of Delia's past return thinking about the name Nexus. Her younger days as a cult princess and her time as a maid, even as a drifter...the name Nexus kept appearing.

"Nexus...who are you...to me"

_Dream/Flashback 10 years ago_

_A young Delia Roth wanders through a town, having been dismissed of her work as a maid by the wife of a wealthy man who had tried to get her into bed which resulted in the dismissal of all the maids she found herself homeless and wandering from city to city trying to get work. Many men had tried to take advantage of her seeing her as a weak defenceless girl but she had magic which kept her safe, however as her stomach growled she soon found herself collapsing on the road to the next city in the middle of a thick forest filled will blood thirsty creatures that feed on helpless prey like her._

_However she soon awoke to the sound of burning wood crackling, she sat up to see a boy her age looking at her. His eyes where teal and his hair was long and White "Where am i?" she asks curiously._

"_Still in the forest" he replies "I found you on the road so i brought you here" he adds and she stands up. She looks around and sees a futon and a small table in the corner with a book that read "Legend or fact"._

"_Do you live here?" she asks and he nods with a small blush "Aren't you afraid of the monsters here?" she asks. And he frowns._

"_No...they never come near me because they are afraid of me" he sighs "I don't know why though" he adds, she is surprised to hear that this boy is something monsters fear and even more surprised that the boy is upset because of it._

"_He's weird" she thinks to herself "So...Do you have a name?" she asks_

_Dream/Flashback End_

Two weeks have passed since their encounter and Delia was still unsure of the name 'Nexus which sounded so familiar. Her wounds were healed and she is almost back too full strength again, she has had a regular visits from everyone including Carrie her rival.

Carrie Kerring is a Sadist young woman who is a very tall woman. She has a large bust and a fit and trim body because of all the fights she finds herself into. Her skin is a pale shade that is marked with multiple scratches and scars from her fights and she caused to herself. Her hair is a pitch black mess. She usually lets it grow out to long lengths until it gets to messy and itchy, then she hacks it off. Currently she has half of it at ear length and a few strands to her shoulder. Some spikes come to cover her forehead to make bangs that sometimes cover her lavender coloured slanted eyes. She wears a black t-shirt that has a white skull with two knives instead of the cross bones on it. It cuts off at her stomach so that it exposes her belly button. She has two red suspenders that have a black line going down the middle. The straps connect to a pair of dark blue jeaned shorts that are over a pair of black and white striped stockings that are underneath her black and red strapped boots.

Carrie considered Delia her rival because of her magical ability while Delia considered Carrie her rival because of her huge breasts. "So you're finally getting out of bed? Kiddie Chest" Carrie asks smirking as she leaned against the door frame.

"Shut up Whore" Delia mutters under her breath "Where is Master Drake?" she asks leaving the Infirmary, Richard, Ryu and Sora were out on a job while Breeze, Anna and Karin where playing a card game.

"He along with Hozanna explaining the details of the destroyed village and Grimoire" Carrie says and Delia nods slipping her coat on "You going somewhere?" she asks with a smirk.

"Yeah I have a score to settle" Delia says walking outside ignoring those who wanted to speak with her _"Nexus is going down"_ she thinks and sees Carrie following her. "You won't stop me Kerring" Delia says and the bustier woman chuckles.

"Why would I stop you?" Carrie asks "I want to see the guy who creamed you and give him...a proper gift of gratitude" she says suggestively and Delia scoffs. "Besides it's not safe for Kid's to wonder off on their own" she smirks and Delia growls...

"The guy is oblivious to flirting Whore" Delia says "I mean I was almost throwing myself at him and they just flew over his head!" she exclaims, this is probably the reason she lost because she was so busy trying to make him lower his guard that she didn't raise hers enough before it was too late.

"Maybe he prefers more adult female bodies" Carrie says drawing attention to her large breasts, she smirks seeing the agitated look on Delia's face.

"Bitch i will throw you off this mountain!" Delia warns as the two descend into the snow heading to the bottom, looking over her shoulder at her busty companion "...Whore" she mumbles looking at her chest green with envy.

* * *

**Meanwhile a few hours later**

* * *

With Ultear back with the Council working her other mission, Nexus was left alone to wander around towns since it was his favourite past time. He enjoyed talking to people and learning about village and anything that made it unique. He also wanted to face Delia again and this time he will go all out against her, even though he isn't much of a fighter something about facing her made him feel nostalgic.

_Flashback 10 years ago_

"_Come on Snowflake! We can't stay fishing all night!" A dark purple haired girl says pushing him in the back gently to break his concentration._

"_I was only trying to catch more fish since you ate most of them last time and complained that you wanted more" Nexus replies and the girl blushes._

"_I'm a girl you are supposed to pamper me!" she pouts crossing her arms like what he is saying is common knowledge "Besides...i am a growing girl" she adds looking at her pre-_ _pubescent body._

"_Uh?" he looks at her confused as the girl gives off a low growl at his stupidity._

"_Whatever I'm going back to the cave!" she stomps her foot before leaving, Nexus continues to fish for another hour before he hears the girl scream "Snowflake!" she yells and he flies off to her aid..._

_Flashback End_

"I wonder what brought that up" he says to himself looking up at the blistering sun of a hot afternoon, that was his first real encounter with a human since he was abandoned as a child not to long after that when he met Ultear and joined Grimoire Heart. _"I wonder where she is now...is she even alive" _he thinks to himself.

"Excuse me" he hears a little voice say and he looks down to see a young boy with spiky blonde hair "Have you seen my mommy?" he asks.

Kneeling down "What does she look like?" he asks and watches as the boy describes his mother the light of him world...a light Nexus will never understand. Lifting the little boy onto his shoulders "Here do you have a better view?" he asks and the boy nods marvelling at his new height. They walk around the town looking for the boy's mother unaware of the people watching them.

"That's the guy who beat you?" Carrie says in a muffled laughter as Delia growls using all her power to keep herself from killing the busty woman beside her. "Well we can't confront him hear" Carrie says "To many people to get caught between the crossfire" she explains.

"I know that Whore!" Delia says but gasps covering her mouth almost giving herself away "I know" she repeats in a quieter tone "We'll wait until he's out of town then I'll strike" she smirks, looking around she remembers this village_ "It was near here" _She thinks to herself...

_Flashback_

_After returning to the cave her eyes widen seeing 5 robed men with the familiar symbol of Death Angel's Chosen, they all surround her "It is time for you to return home Princess" a male voice says._

"_No!" she protests preparing to fight however a special cuff is placed on her wrist sealing her magic, Another man grabbed her other wrist and covering her mouth before she screamed which could draw the attention of Wizards travelling on quest. "Put her out!" one says as they force a pill into her mouth and swallowing it._

_She screamed something next but it sounded like white noise but soon the Black haired boy was arriving as her eyes closed_

_Flashback End_

"Come on there is some place I want to go" Delia says standing up and exiting the small town, as they walked Delia found herself wandering off road with a very confused Carrie. _"There it is" _ she smiles seeing the cave she jogs along and stops at the entrance, the cave is empty but the signs of her time living in the cave was still here including the markings on the ground where the fire was always lit. At the back however the wall seemed to have been destroyed as the cloth from the futon could be seen.

"What is this place?" Carrie asks looking around, she saw the small smile on Delia's face as she seemed to be reminiscing _"Must have more meaning than it looks" _She thinks sitting down in the corner while her 'partner' daydreamed about her days of old.

"How come your here?" both their eye widen as their gaze locks onto the entrance, standing with his arms crossed is Grimoire Hearts Dragon Slayer Nexus. "Hey" he says casually as Delia takes a battle stance

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Walking through the town Drake and Hozanna have met up with Ryu and Richard Sora who were on their way back from a successful quest, the 3 regretted meeting up with their master who was now using them to carry extra supplies back to the Guild Hall.

"So no problem with the mission" Hozanna asks Ryu who nods, since he was injured at the hands of Nexus she had been worried that his drive to get stronger he was gone but he seemed more focused than ever, "So your back to full strength?" she asks.

"Yeah" he nods shifting the bag in his arms, as a result of his battle with Nexus his mental state was the most damaged due to the Illusion magic. He grunts as the bag he is carrying seemed to get heavier but unfortunately for him it was Hozanna who had flopped the bag she was carrying into his arms causing him to slump almost losing his balance "What the!" he looks down.

"Thanks you are such a sweetie" Hozanna says playfully sticking her tongue out "Master i need to go on and get the secret stuff" she says and he nods.

Once she is gone Drake is bombarded with questions of what the 'secret stuff' really is, suddenly Ash appears out of nowhere "Ash why are you here?" Drake asks.

"Master" he says in a worried tone "Delia and Carrie have gone looking for that Dragon Slayer!" he says and Drake drops the bag he was carrying.

"Do you know where they are?" he asks and Ash nods "Take me there" he says turning to the other "You all head back to the Guild" he orders making sure they know not to follow.

"But-" Ryu stops when he sees Drakes angered expression and decides it best not to argue with him so he watches as the two run off _"Those girls are in for it" _Ryu thinks.

"I wish i could have gone" Sora mumbles wanting payback, but she knew nothing would be different if they fought again. She lost against him when he wasn't even being serious so if they did clash she would just end up dead "Hey Ryu?" she asks quietly and Ryu looks at her "Do you think Master is going to kill him?" she asks taking about Nexus.

"I don't know" Ryu states honestly "I think Master wants Nexus to join our Guild" he says and her eyes are filled with both anger and sadness.

"Why would you think that?" she asks accusingly "He's evil" she adds in a yell "I mean...i think he is" she finishes in a mumble.

"I think the guy is only there because he is afraid of something" Ryu says but is merely a guess on his part "Nexus isn't a bad guy...just a confused one" he states.

"But remember what he did to us" she says blushing at the humiliating thought of being strung up like a Marionette. "Or at least what he allowed to be done" she adds remembering what Delia said but it was hard to believe but then he had no reason to lie.

"Well there is nothing we can do" Richard says finally entering the conversation "Master must have a reason for being so interested in Nexus if he over looked him when telling the Council of the events in the destroyed town. "Just imagine it though" he says with a smirk "A Dragon Slayer as a Guild member" he says "That will improve our standing even more" he finishes.

"True" Ryu says "And with a better standing the better paying job we get" he adds and Sora perks up "Which means" he smirks.

"More money" Sora nods understanding them.

* * *

**At The Cave**

* * *

Once again Delia and Nexus clashed with her going straight for a kill but with his Shadow Drive active he was proving as difficult as before. The two using close range fighting styles with her using the Scythe and him using a spell called 'Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang'.

"You are a strong as ever" Delia smirks "I have to admit you are as strong as a Dragon" she adds.

"Thank you Delia" he says with a small smile "But this isn't my full power" he says shocking her "You see when we fought last time i needed to keep myself from drawing Rune Knights into the Town but now" he stops as the shadows disappear "I can go all out" he gives a slight smirk "...White Drive" his hair turns snow white and his eyes become Teal.

"White Drive!" Delia's eyes widen

_Flashback_

"_Nexus! I" Delia screams as she soon drifts off hearing the last words from her friend_

"_White Drive!" _

_Flashback End_

"_It's him!" _Delia realizes where the name came from as she dodges him attacking her _"I can't believe it's him" _she thinks smiling inwardly.

"_What's going on"_ Carrie thinks seeing Delia's expression, she won't admit it but this Nexus was far stronger than any Wizard she has encountered.

"White Dragon's Roar!" Nexus prepares to fire deciding to end this battle and move on

"Snow flake" Delia says and he immediately stops "It is you isn't it?" she asks and he just stares at her

_Flashback_

"_Del!" Nexus roared as he engaged the hooded men while the little girl slept "White Dragon's Roar" he fires a massive white beam from his mouth which destroyed the wall of his home but he didn't care, how dare they hurt his friend._

"_A Dragon slayer" the Leader says "His heart will make an excellent prize" he smirks under his hood_

"_Let her go" Nexus says warningly as the white energy exploded from his body and white scales covered the sides of his face and ears and his hair became much spikier. Suddenly he was unconcous, when he awoke he was looking into the eyes of Ultear and Del was gone..._

_Flashback End_

"Del" he says "or Delia...you...you're" he was in awe as his White Drive deactivated and his hair and eyes returned to normal.

"I thought they killed you" she said running up and hugging him "I was so upset..." she is surprised feeling his arms wrap around her.

"I'm sorry" he says "I wasn't strong enough to save you" he explains.

"You did save me you idiot" she says smirking but did not break the hug "It was my memories of you that helped me get strong and escape" she explains "But when i got back you where gone and the cave was empty so i guessed they killed you and ate your heart" she mumbles that last bit not want him or Carrie to hear.

"So you joined Broken Star" he says and she nods as the two sit down "I heard Delia but i never thought it was you" he admitted.

"Why did you join Grimoire Heart?" she asks in a serious tone "I mean Snowflake you hate conflict" she adds.

"I know and that's why i joined them" he explains "I felt so weak after what happened with you and they offered me a chance to get stronger" he continues "And Ultear...she helped me...belong" he looks away "Nobody affected me like that except for you and Weisslogia" he says Weisslogia was his Dragon.

"Wow Snowflake you sure know how to sweet talk a girl into blushing" Delia says looking away to hide her embarrassment, and just like the Snowflake she remembered her flirtatious went right over his head.

"I'm sorry for hurting you" he says "Had i known" he looks away.

"I would have kicked you ass anyway" she smirks giving him a dead arm which surprisingly hurt "...You should join Broken Star" she says standing up "If you do then...i can help you not feel lonely" she says turning a deep shade of red upon remember Carrie was there listening silently in the corner filled with perverted thoughts. _"Why the hell am i acting like this around him?" _Delia thinks to herself _"I'm like a school girl with a crush"_ she adds mentally kicking herself

"I guess that can be taken out of context" he says and she gulps nodding "How though?" he asks and her eyes widen.

"I eh I'll let you work it out big man" Delia smirks and he pouts going into his head trying to deduce the meaning _"He really hasn't changed" _she thinks "So...are you in?" she asks.

"On one condition" he says and she raises and eyebrow out of curiosity "No calling me Snowflake" he says and she smiles nodding.

"Deal" she says shaking his hand "Come on whore" she looks at Carrie who glares "...Dandelion" she smirks seeing him blush for a change.

"_Snowflake was better"_ he thinks to himself following Delia out heading for a new adventure...

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Chapter 4 done and dusted, i know i said last chapter i was going to focus on the other OC's but I figured it would be better to finish off how Nexus ended up in Broken star, next chapter i will though as I plan for the first Arc.**

* * *

**Leave loads of Reviews :D cus I'll love yeah for it**

**Till Next Time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


End file.
